


Let's Be More Than Friends

by GSumeer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Jealous Corpse, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSumeer/pseuds/GSumeer
Summary: What happens when the person you love chooses another. Well, Sykkuno should know as he watched Corpse fall for another, leaving him to fall apart.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Please enjoy. This is my first story on this site I'm very excited and pleased to meet you all Lovelies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this is my first time writing on here. Also English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

It's strange how one moment you mean the world to someone and the next it's like you're invisible. It's funny how life works one moment you’re floating up in the sky the next you’re falling down to the depths of hell. When it comes to love, you can give them your heart only to watch them give it to someone else. Tear your soul for them only to receive the end of a stick. Watch as the person you love, fall for another. When it took you everything just to be on page one. You wake up feeling dead inside, watching your reflection in the mirror, the eye bags have grown, your eyes no longer hold a shine, the bruising in your lip is all the color you see in this dark world. Happiness no longer came as easily as when it did with him. You can no longer see the same person you once knew. The person in the mirror laughs at the self-loathing within your heart. The person in the mirror is a constant reminder that you were never good enough. Because if you had been he wouldn’t have left you for him.  
You wonder if him falling out of love was all your fault. You remember all those hours you spent on the phone together. Pointless conversions, storytimes, subtle flirting, and lastly every promise you both made only for him to break them. You really thought that he was the one for you, thinking about how things would be different if you hadn’t given him your heart. _“If I hadn’t given you my heart, I wouldn’t be crying right now. I trusted you not to break it. I too love you for all the times you made me laugh. I really thought you were the one for me…_  
**but sadly he meant more than I ever did. If you hadn’t given him your heart, where would we be right now… if I hadn’t lost you where would we be right now…. I love you to the moon and back….”**

Present time:  


Sykkuno had woken up earlier to the sound of a busy morning. He could hear everyone working on the ship making sure that things were running according to plans. Toast their leader could be heard through the intercom announcing today’s task and that a few crewmates would be coming back. Sykkuno could not deny he was in fact happy that his long-time friend Ludwig was coming back from Polus. He’d been sent on a mission with the others. Sykkuno and the rest of the crew were forced to stay and keep things under control. Sykkuno had been having a hard time since Ludwig departed. There weren't that many people he was actually close with. Sykkuno had a hard time making new friends because of his shy personality.

That was until he met Corpse. Corpse had joined not after Lud was sent off. He and Corpse had grown very close during these few months but now it seems that the two have grown distant. It seemed they were nothing more than strangers. Ever since Karl a new crewmate came along, joining them from a previous ship he’d been on. Sykkuno had known Karl before, he was a very outgoing funny guy who seemed to reek confidence and everything Sykkuno wasn’t. What he didn’t know was that Corpse and Karl seemed to know one another by the way they acted around each other. In the beginning, Sykkuno thought he and Corpse could be something more than just crewmates. Sykkuno hoped they could possibly become lovers. Sykkuno could still remember their dates by the rock where they first shared a kiss. All the time's Corpse followed him in the dark keeping him safe, hand holdings and subtle kisses in the dark. Times they shared getting to know one another.

Although with the arrival of Karl it seemed Corpse no longer had time for him. Sykkuno would go to Corpse with a question only to be ignored, he would watch as they laughed and joked around. It made him feel like an outsider around the two. Sykkuno had to admit he did have a hard time goofing around Corpse because of his shy personality. Sykkuno was ignored for a few weeks before Sykkuno gave up. He came with the idea that he was in fact replaceable to Corpse. Now he had to get used to doing tasks alone once more because Corpse was too busy keeping Karl safe.  


Sykkuno was busy doing his task when his watch began to buzz signaling a meeting from Toast. Running, he made his way to the cafeteria only to find a smiling face he didn’t know he dearly missed. There he also watched as Corpse and Karl sat next to one another, hands awfully close and the way Corpse eyes wrinkled in a smile towards Karl. It hurt him to watch as he remembered not a few weeks ago that was him. Sykkuno made his way to sit farthest away from the two not wanting to look at how Corpse fell in love with someone else. Watch as his heart breaks more and more inside.  


“Well good evening, to you all, I have an announcement to make, Ludwig, Leslie, and Abe are back this evening from their long term mission please do help them get settled back as they are very tired” Toast said motioning to three very tired crewmates. Sykkuno watched as Lud gave him a small wave only for him to return it with so much enthusiasm.  


“Sykkuno, Sykkuno...” he could hear as his name was called causing him to turn to a very concerned Toast.  


“Oh yes sorry Toast”  


“Sykkuno can you please help Lud to his room, since you know where it is and since you two are very close, Rae please do take Leslie to her room, as I will take Abe to his, and Sykkuno please do go to your room as well. We’re calling it a night okay.” Toast winked as began gathering his things to take Abe to his room. Sykkuno watched from afar as Corpse turned to him when he heard of how close Lud and he was almost questing who the guy was before glaring their way, but only to walk away as a very hyper Karl pulled him to who knows where. Sykkuno was far too excited to even worry about it.  


“Hey, Lud how are you?” Sykkuno asked slowly, not trying to surprise his friend.  


“Sykkuno, my green friend, oh how I’ve missed you. I'm a tired man and can't wait to sleep for a bit. How’s Rae, is she still doing her evil beddings” Lud said, causing Rae to throw a laughing fit from a distance as she walked with Leslie to the right side of the ship.  


“Glad to know she's still the same Rae, I know and love” slowly standing up they made their way to his room talking all about his long time journey they made their way to the west side of the ship where Lud’s room was located. Once Sykkuno made sure he was settled and comfortable. He bid him goodnight not before Lud held his hand and gave it a small gentle squeeze.  


“I missed you, Sy you have no idea how hard it was for me to watched you cry that day”  


“Me too Lud, how I’ve missed you but glad you’re finally back” He smiled as he turned off the lights making his way to the cafeteria once more to find Rae sitting, almost seemed as if she was waiting for him. Sykkuno sat next to her when she pulled him closer to her.  


“Hey Sy, sorry I was waiting for you I need to tell you something delicate that I think you must know…. Umm I don’t know how to say this because I don’t want to hurt you” Rae said putting her head down.  


“Is okay Rae you can tell me anything. What’s wrong? Everything okay?”  


“it's about Corpse… he ummm.. Oh man Sy..” Rae said.  


“Oh” was all Sykkuno could say.  


“Yesterday when I was doing rounds I saw them. As in them, I mean Karl and Corpse. They were acting very suspicious so I asked them what they were doing. As well as let them know why they were acting sus. That's when Karl told me that he and Corpse had kissed but not like joking. They kissed on the lips, Sy…. I’m sorry but I think you should know because I know you and Corpse are/were seeing each other, but Sy it seems like he’s cheating on you with Karl '' Rae said with a sad smile. She lifted her face to study Sykkuno watching as his once bright smile felt apart. He watched as the shine in his eyes vanished.  


“Rae no that can’t be true… is not true I mean why. Rae, he was cheating on me, but we weren’t official. So does that mean he didn’t?” Sykkuno said as his voice trembled.  


“I’m sorry Sy I just wanted to tell you, but please be careful, I don’t want to see you hurt again, and also Lud is back and you know as well as me that he loves you. He really loves you, before Corpse had joined us and Lud left for Polus, Lud was going to confess to you. Please just don’t let someone hurt you. I will support you regardless and if you want to make Corpse pay I will support you. HAHAHA WE CAN DO IT TOGETHER” Rae said laughing with a mischievous smile.  


“Thanks, Rae you’re the best but Lud and I are just really good friends and I don’t want to hurt him and Corpse well I really like him but he’s been so different with me… since Karl arrived”  


“Oh trust me Sy, we’ve all noticed how he’s been acting with you know. The way he speaks against you and susses you out. We all know you’re trolling but he’s been so different with you”  


“I know Rae, I just don’t know what to do”  


“Is okay Sy just know I’m here for you, now off to bed you go” She said as she gently laid her hand on his helmet only to give him a small reassuring smile and make her way to her room.  
Sykkuno made his way back into his room, locking his door and resting on his bed. He tried to close his eyes to let sleep come but all he could think of was his previous talk with Rae. When she had told him that Corpse and Karl had been flirting it honestly didn’t bother him to begin with, that was until she told him that they had kissed on the lips. That was when the situation changed it no longer was just flirting. It was now more than that. He wondered how long had the two been getting this close. He knew they weren’t official yet, yes there was the subtle flirting between the two and he couldn’t deny that he liked it.

But hearing that Corpse had been flirting with Karl really did bring his mood down. He knew he had no right to be jealous because they weren’t together, but oh how much it hurt. He was not the one to show it. So Sykkuno chose that the next time he saw them he would ignore them. That the next time he saw him, he would be indifferent to the situation. He swore he would make Corpse feel what he feels. Make him feel as his heart is breaking like his. Closing his eyes he let sleep come his way but only to let a few tears drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading, please do comment and leave Kudos highly appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse can recall meeting Sykkuno that one faithful day. How could he have known it would change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading please do leave Kudos and Comments if you enjoyed it.

Corpse could never understand how the human mind worked. He wondered how they easily gave their hearts away. Watched as subtle touches and gentle words brought happiness to their lives. They were easily manipulated with false promises and fake smiles. Where he came from love was non-existent, love was a weakness and they were taught not to show it. His kind were raised to be cold killing machines, imagine his surprise when he first met Sykkuno, a human like no other. Sykkuno just screamed innocence, he could remember meeting Sykkuno that one fateful day when he first arrived on the ship. What he didn’t know was that meeting him would greatly change his life. Corpse knew that he came off as confident and scary. He was used to people hesitating to meet his eyes, but Sykkuno was the first to come close to him. Smiling, he extended his hand for him to take.  


“Hi…. Mr. Corpse I’m Sykkuno. Nice to meet y-you” The green suited human said with red cheeks, gaze down on the floor, as he swayed side to side.  


**“Corpse”** was all he could say, he didn’t understand their customs but he could imagine that having Sykkuno by his side would be useful. The crew seems to protect the small green human. In fact they all never question his judgment. It appears that having Sykkuno by his side would be more useful than anything. Slowly he won his appraisal but that was not hard to do. All he had to do was smile and fake kindness. It seemed that the small human seemed to idolize him already by the way he looked to the said man for guidance. Whenever he spoke the human was already looking at him. He always seemed to avoid his gaze but yet he also seemed to always smile.  


**“Sykkuno, why do you never do your task like the others. It seems that you’re always walking around just looking up in the sky”** Corpse inquired one day as he stood next to his green little friend that was busy building a snowman. Christmas was just around the corner and the open field allowed for the snow to appear.  


“I ummm Corpse … is just that well. um I’m scared of the dark and Toast well he just lets me do the easy tasks. So I get them done last while everyone does harder stuff… I’m not that u-useful like everyone else is. I don’t even know why I’m here...” Sykkuno said, dropping his head to his hands. Corpse didn’t understand why seeing the sight of his small human friend moping brought pain to his chest. So what he said next he didn’t know he could say shocked him.  


**“I don’t think that’s true Sykkuno, I think you’re amazing rather in fact. I like you very much. I think you’re rather amazing in fact”**  


“I iii ummm c-Corpse you can’t say that” Sykkuno blushed turning his way making his way to a secluded area by rocks. He wanted to run away and hide.  


**“I’m just telling the truth Sykkuno, I like you”** Corpse said, pulling a very flustered Sykkuno close to his body. Holding him close as he guided Sykkuno to look at him in the eyes. Before pulling him close almost kissing him. Sykkuno closed his eyes enjoying the moment, that was until Corpse gently lifted him to his arms making his way to his room. Where they could freely take their helmets off. Once inside his rooms, he allowed his helmet off and helped Sykkuno take his off. He couldn’t understand where these feelings came but seeing his little green friend without his helmet made him realize how real he was.  


**“Sykkuno can I kiss you”**  


“Ah… Yes C-Corpse” Sykkuno said, bringing himself closer to the said man. Slowly Corpse brought their lips close. Feeling the soft lips he didn’t know he so strongly desired. All he knew he tasted so good, he felt like he was drowning in honey, he wanted to sink himself more into the depths of everything that made Sykkuno. They kissed till he could feel himself breathless, a string of saliva connecting the two. A very flustered Sykkuno blessing his sight. He took a moment to appreciate how he was the only one to see Sykkuno fluster, his hair tangled from Corpse threading his hands in his hair, the slight pulling, eyes glossy with desire, and all he could think was taking those lips once more. So he did, they kissed and kissed till it was all he wanted to do. He just wanted to have Sykkuno by his side, never allowing the small human to leave his side. If he could he would lock him up, swallowing the key for no one to ever find.  


“c-Corpse mhm can..’t no more,” Sykkuno said as his legs felt like jelly, if it hadn’t been for Corpse he would have fallen then and there.  


**“Lay with me Sy”** Corpse whispered gently in his ear before kissing his neck letting a hickey form. He wanted all to see that Sykkuno belonged to him and only him. Slowly laying Sykkuno in his bed, bringing the other close to his arms. Enjoying the moment, knowing he didn’t want to be anywhere else but here. Corpse could feel himself drowning in the moment. He was lost in thought, he didn’t notice that Sykkuno had fallen asleep, hands intertwined between the two, quiet snoring and a smile on his lips.  


**“If I gave you my heart what would you do with that… because I know I can’t have yours, I can’t treat it with care like you deserve it.”** Corpse whispered, kissing Sykkuno’s forehead, wishing he could be with him. But sadly love between the two could never happen. He swore he would never let Sykkuno suffer because of him but in fact, he was falling way too fast. He had to let the other go. Let him go once and for all. It hurt to know that the one he knew was the one, couldn’t be the one. Slowly untangling himself from the warmth he could get used to. He made his way to storage where he knew no one would ever come. It was late at night. He was sure everyone was already deeply asleep. He needed to hurry and make his way back to his room, already missing the warmth that was named Sykkuno.  


**“This is C-H-0074 reporting, it's time for plan B. I’m ready to receive back up”** Corpse said smiling sadly at the sky. There’s no way he could forgive himself for this but things had to be done. He knew Sykkuno would never forgive him but his people needed him more. He looked up in the sky and wondered if he wasn’t who he was, could he have had a chance.  


_“This is K-J-0098 confirming, arriving soon. Ready to support”_  


**“Got it. This is C-H-0074. READY FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS”**  


_“Please be at stand by. Clear and Out”_  


**“FUCK, WHY DID I HAVE TO MEET YOU KNOW SY. WHY COULDN’T I HAVE MET YOU LATER. PLEASE IT CAN’T BE YOU. PLEASE ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU. PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME CHOOSE”** Corpse yelled, why did fate have to be so harsh. He had to decide but he knew that no one went against his kind.  


**“Please forgive me Sy…. I can’t lose you but I must do this”** Corpse whispered to the night sky. Slowly he opened the door and made his way to his room. There he found a sight he could get used to. Sykkuno laid on his bed hugging one of his pillows close to him. Smiling Corpse made his way to Sykkuno slowly untangling the other from his pillow and pulling him close to his body. For tonight he would pretend nothing happened that no one existed but him and Sykkuno.  


“Mmhmm Corpse where you go?”  


**“Sleep Sy, sorry went to the bathroom. Come here”**  


“You’re Cold mmmhm” Sykkuno said as he snuggled closer to Corpse. Opening his eyes he stared into Corpse. Bringing himself closer to Corpse he pulled him for a kiss.  


**“I really like you Sy** ”  


“I L-like you too Corpse”  


**“Promise me you won’t leave me”**  


“I won’t”  


**“Sy sleep with me”** Sykkuno nodded his head, resting his head on his shoulder as he let sleep come.  


**“Night Sy”** Corpse kissed his forehead wishing to never wake up from this dream. If dreams could last he wished this was one of them. He never wanted to wake up from this dream. He wanted to forget who he was and what he came to do. He just wanted to drown in all Sykkuno was, he swore himself he would protect Sykkuno as much as he could. It all came down to DECIDE who was worth more. Sykkuno or his kind? At the end of the night, he knew he would end up losing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading please do leave Kudos and Comments if you enjoyed it. This is my first time posting a story here and I'm so nervous also this is a work in process. I mostly write Angst


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for commenting and leaving Kudos. I really appreciate all your support.

Sykkuno was awoken by a loud knocking at his door. Slowly making his way to see who it was he was greeted with a smiling Ludwig who in his hand carried a small red rose.  


“Here you go Sy, a beautiful rose for a very beautiful guy” Lud said, extending the rose for Sykkuno to take which he did but only to bow his head as he felt warmth spread all throughout his body.  


“Thanks Lud, Y-you d-didn’t hav-ve to…” Sykkuno said with the brightest smile. Slowly closing his door they made their way, Toast was not the one to let them not do tasks. There were no excuses, so when Lud had asked him to do tasks he agreed instantly but as they were going down to decontamination he saw Corpse and Karl standing close to one another almost hand touching. Watching him from afar as he seemed to enjoy his time with Karl, he could hear them talking about who knows what. Sykkuno knew they were constantly texting. Sykkuno knew that it was also his fault that he wasn’t on his phone often. But he made time for the other, going out of his way to ensure that Corpse felt safe and comfortable. So when he started to see that just anyone would do really brought down his mood. If it hadn’t been for Lud he would have just given up and gone back to his room regardless of the consequences. Having Ludwig back really did bring his mood up because Lud cared and that really made him smile a lot  


“Hey Sy…. is something wrong, you’re awfully quiet today”  
Nnnoo, Lud everything okay. I was just thinking about something. You know me”  
“Good because I wouldn’t want my little green friend being sad, after all, I’m here today and came back for you… and only you” Lud said as he leaned his helmet onto Sykkuno. Almost as he was kissing his forehead. Sykkuno couldn’t help it and laughed a small blush forming, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment.  


“Ohh Lud, I’ve missed you, things haven’t been the same since you left” said Sykkuno, hugging the other close to him. They both seemed to be enjoying their moment that was until they heard someone clearing their throat. Causing them to pull apart.  


**_“Sorry didn’t mean to interrupt you two from your moment.”_** Corpse said through gritted teeth. Eyeing the way Sykkuno and Lud were just holding one another. He glared at the way Ludwig had his hand on the back of Sykkuno.  


“Hey man, you okay? Haven’t met you before?” Lud said, extending his hand until a voice interrupted the two.  


“HEY, Corpse where you go man, I thought we were going to go to the spawn?” Karl chirped unaware of the tension that was brewing  


“Oh hey, Sykkuno, glad to see you today. Ah, Ludwig is here with you. I remember you from Toast’s announcement glad you’re back. Oops didn’t mean to interrupt you too. Come on, Corpse let's go. We don’t want to interrupt them.” Karl said, pulling a stubborn Corpse only to watch him shake his head. Sykkuno could only give him a sad smile turning before the other could notice.  


“Come on Sy, let's go watch the stars. What do you say?” Lud said, giving him a big smile. “I mean they even don’t even compare to your beauty to begin with”  


“I ii… Lud you cann’tt say that… i do nnt know what to respond” Sykkuno said, covering his smile and blushing face. Lud only laughed as he held his hand for Sykkuno to take. Sykkuno hesitated for a second before he took it. Feeling the warmth of the other hand in his and not feeling as he would be easily replaced. They both began to walk towards the Laboratory that was until they could hear yelling, causing both to turn around.  


“Corpse what’s wrong? Calm down okay? Why are you so angry?” They could hear Karl's worried voice.  


**“you don’t get to FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. You know nothing okay”** Corpse yelled  


“Corpse I only said that Sykkuno and Lud seemed to make a cute couple. Why are you so mad about it” Karl asked, trying to get closer.  


**“SHUT UP, Shut up Karl don’t say that''** Corpse said pushing the other away.  


_“Hey guys are you okay?”_ Sykkuno interrupted the two behind a very concerned Ludwig using his body to shield a scared Sykkuno who seemed to be holding to dear life.  


**“Sy please tell me is it not true”** Corpse pleaded, looking between the two only to notice how Lud seemed to hold Sykkuno close to his body. **“YOU.. You STAY AWAY FROM SYKKUNO, DON’T TOUCH HIM”** Corpse yelled, trying to pull Sykkuno close to him only to watch as Lud got in between the two.  


“Hey man, I think you need to calm down.” Lud said, pulling Sykkuno closer to him. “Come on Sy, let's leave the two, this seems like a personal problem.” Lud said extending his hand for him to take once more. Only to give Corpse a smirk that did not go unnoticed.  


“Yeah… Yy you’re right” Sykkuno said not looking back as he reaches for the hand that was in front of him only to be pulled back.  


**“Sy no please don’t leave me”**  


“Sorry Corpse but Lud is right this is not my business and I must go and finish my task if not you’ll probably sus me again” Sykkuno said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly but his voice held a venom in it that Corpse had never heard before. Letting go of Sykkuno like his touch burned him.  


**“No Sy, I didn't mean that you gotta believe me”** Corpse pleaded as Sykkuno refused to look at him. He watched as Lud guy gave his hand for Sykkuno to take. Watched as Sykkuno shyly took it and the way they smiled towards each other. He watched as his heart seemed to break. He watched as Sykkuno's cheeks began to fill with red just like the blood he could taste from biting his lip so hard.  


**“If you leave with him Sy, we’re over”** Corpse said, glaring between the two making his voice deeper than before.  


“We can’t be over if we were never together, to begin with, Corpse” Sykkuno calmly spoke looking at Corpse in the eyes. Causing Corpse to fall to his knees, he couldn’t understand what was going on. When did Sykkuno stop looking at him with love? When did this Sykkuno appear? His Sykkuno was sweet and calm. This Sykkuno seemed to hate him and looked at him like he meant nothing. When did Corpse mean nothing to Sykkuno? When did things change for the two.  


**“Who are you?”** Corpse said through gritted teeth.  


“I’m Sykkuno and who are you”  


**“No you’re not, you’re a fake. My sykkuno wouldn’t do this. My Sykkuno wouldn’t leave me.”**  


“I was never yours, to begin with, Corpse, remember you left me, and you don’t get to choose how I choose to put myself together after you broke my heart and fix what you broke. An it’s obvious who you choose over me” Sykkuno said calmly, turning to take Lud’s hand in his.  


“Sorry Man, but Sykkuno was never yours to begin with. My name is Ludwig by the way and I’m here to claim back what’s mine and what you should have never held. You were just a replacement for me. Thanks for making this easy on me” Lud said with the biggest smirk, and unaware Sykkuno just stood as Lud began to pull them to the Laboratory. Ludwig's eyes never left Corpse as he taunted him with having his hands close to Sykkuno’s back.  


**_“He is not yours, he’s mine and he will always be mine”_** Corpse said through gritted teeth watching the two leave slowly turning his eyes to Karl he smiled once more, making his way to admin. Ludwig would leave one way or the other, that Corpse would make sure of. If it wasn’t the easy way then he’ll just play along. Corpse will win one way or the other, Sykkuno was his and he wouldn't let Lud say otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I hope I did not disappoint anyone with this new update. Thank you all please do comment and leave Kudos if you can :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Please comment on what I can improve on. Will be taken down if Corpse or Sykkuno say they're not comfortable with stories. Thank you all Lovelies, Also this is no harm to Karl, he just fit the role. I love him and mean no harm to him.


End file.
